


We were only kids then//We've grown up with it

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Hugo get bored at a family party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We were only kids then

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest (not explicit)

"Oh fuck, now they start dancing…," Felix sighed into Hugo’s ear. He had to press his lips against his little brother’s ear so that Hugo could understand what he was saying over the loud and terrible music.

It was their uncle’s 50th birthday and he had rented a big room and invited tons of old friends, family members and neighbours to  _really celebrate_ his birthday. While the grown-ups were all enjoying themselves, Hugo and Felix were a bit bored. The crowd consisted mostly of people they didn’t know.

In the beginning of this evening, every now and then someone would come up to them and pinch Hugo’s cheek, cooing about how old he had gotten, while all Hugo thought was: “What the fuck, I’ve never seen you before!!!” Besides, he was seventeen now, he hadn’t changed that much over the last two years. Oh well, he was less chubby in the face now, although he still hadn’t gotten the the mature facial features and soft stubble on his chin like his older brother. Hugo was a little bit jealous.

And even though Felix was his brother, Hugo was allowed to think that he was bloody fit. Hugo often caught himself comparing other boys and girls to him.

It didn’t make it any easier to stop thinking about Felix like this when they were alone at a table in the darkest corner of the room, sipping their coke, into which Felix previously hat poured some whiskey.

Hugo could feel the warmth of the alcohol spreading through his body. Or maybe it was just the fact that Felix was sitting so close to him, with their shoulders casually touching and Felix resting his hand on Hugo’s leg. Felix always seemed to be radiating body heat, Hugo had noticed a while ago, after his girlfriend had broken up with him and he had sought comfort and love from his brother.

Hugo sighed. This was going to be a long evening…

And ewww, was that Uncle Steven shoving his tongue down Auntie Helena’s throat?

Hugo shuddered and Felix laughed.

"I know, bro. Man, Will is a lucky guy!"

Oh yeah, Will. Hugo had almost forgotten about their younger brother, who was happily dancing with two little girls on the dancefloor, not caring about the shitty music at all. While Will always had the chance to play with their cute cousins, who were just slightly younger than him, Hugo and Felix were often left out at family parties. They were simply too old to sit at the children’s table and play with the kids but still they were too young to be taken seriously by the grown-ups. Not that they wanted to be included in discussions about financial management or what ever it was that their dad and uncles were always going on about.

With no one of their age the two brothers were often on their own, stuck between the generations.

"God, I hate family parties!," Felix exclaimed and shifted even closer to Hugo, who was nervously unbuttoning the first button of his shirt.

It was getting really hot in the room which was probably because of all the old people dancing and sweating.

"Sorry, what did you say?," Hugo mumbled, not having understood what Felix had just said. He was still too distracted by the hand that was casually resting on his upper leg like no one’s business.

If it was even possible, Felix shifted closer to Hugo and gently stroked Hugo’s long hair behind his ear.

Hugo shivered. His body was acting all weird.

"I said, we should get another drink!," Felix repeated. Hugo nodded, even though he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. He already felt quite drunk. But not on alcohol.

Felix got up and headed to the small bar. As he got up Hugo had to witness that Felix’s shirt had risen up so that you could now see bits of his skin.

The neat button-up shirt was already way too small for Felix. He had gotten it years ago as a present from their grandmother and since Felix loved its colours and soft fabric he would always wear it at formal events even though his body had grown out of it over the years. Now it fitted tightly to Felix’s skinny body and stretched all over the right places.

Hugo himself was wearing one of his beloved black v-necks under his shirt. Spontaneously, he took of his shirt, secretly trying to look as enticing as Felix did.

Felix returned with two glasses of coke but judging from the grin on Felix’s face there was something else in there as well.

"Cheers! This one is on my sexy bro!," Felix raised his glass to Hugo with a wink and stared deep into his younger brother’s eyes. Hugo gulped and quickly took a sip of his drink. As he already had suspected it was mixed with a lot of Whiskey.

Felix smirked. “Time to get the party started!”

Felix was still staring at Hugo with an intensity that made the younger one blush and fumble with the hem of his shirt. Hugo wondered if Felix knew what impact he had on other people. Judging from his confident behaviour he probably did but still Hugo couldn’t figure out why Felix was looking at him like that.

"We’re quite a team, aren’t we?," Hugo asked to ease the tension between the two of them.

"Oh yes, yes we are. Tell me, baby bro, when did you get so bloody good-looking, huh? Do you secretly work out?"

Hugo had to swallow again. He was used to Felix being all kinds of flirty with others, but this was a whole new level. Uncertain about what to do or say, Hugo took another sip of his drink and the alcohol burned down his throat.

Just as a test, Hugo licked his lips. When Felix’s eyes stayed a bit too long on Hugo’s lips and then gazed down to his Adam’s apple, Hugo had gotten the reaction he had expected. Which didn’t mean that he knew what to make out of his brother’s lingering stare.

"It burns, doesn’t it?," Felix asked but Hugo couldn’t tell if he was referring to the alcohol or something else.

"Hey, I got an idea. I got a little spliff with me, you wanna share? I wanted to save it up for New Year’s but right now I really feel like it…," Felix suggested. Hugo just nodded and they left the room.

Even though Hugo couldn’t go without like ten cigs a day by now he rarely smoked weed. Mainly because Felix would rather share his stack with his cool pot-head friends. In the last second Hugo remembered to put on a jacket. It was already November and friggin’ freezing outside, which was good for them because it meant that everyone who’d fancy a smoke would rather do it in the smoking lounge than outside.

The alcohol was keeping them warm anyway. The brothers found a bench behind some closed windows in the backyard of the sports club where the party took place. Felix took out a small joint, placed it between his lips and lit it.

He took the first drag with relish and exhaled the smoke in an almost artsy way. Hugo’s eyes were fixed on his brother’s lips around the joint and his fingers holding it like it was something very delicate.

It should be illegal to look this hot. Smoking hot, this was were the term came from.

Instead of simply passing the spliff on to Hugo, Felix held it in front of Hugo’s face until he understood and opened his mouth. Felix then placed it between Hugo’s parted lips and watched his brother inhale.

Of course Hugo had to cough but Felix just grinned and patted his back.

"Looks like there are still some things I can teach you…," Felix said with a hoarse voice and took another drag.

Mesmerised, Hugo watched the white smoke creep out of Felix’s slightly parted lips and lose itself in the cold winter night air.

Together they finished the joint and sat next to each other in silence.

Hugo’s mind, that had been racing previously, had calmed down and he was enjoying the presence of his brother when suddenly Felix’s arm snuck around his shoulders and his cold fingers started to play with Hugo’s hair. The sensation sent shivers down Hugo’s spine. He didn’t dare to move. Hugo felt like any single stupid movement could ruin the moment.

Felix applied a soft pressure on Hugo’s neck, encouraging him to turn his head.

When Hugo did turn his head in Felix’s direction a pair of bright blue eyes were waiting for him, trying to measure him up. Caught in the intensity of the moment Hugo parted his lips and this was enough for Felix to lean in and close the last distance between them with his lips.

The kiss tasted like alcohol and smoke but it also tasted like love and lust. Never in all his life had Hugo experienced a feeling like this.

He looked into Felix’s eyes and in an instant the was sure that Felix  _knew._

_They knew._


	2. We’ve grown up with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later the White brothers are still bored at family parties.

10 years later the parties held by the White family still hadn’t changed that much.

So at their uncle’s 60th birthday, which was celebrated in the same rented room as his 50th, the music was still shit, they only knew half of the faces in the room and unfamiliar faces would still come up to Hugo and pinch his cheek. Hugo could swear if one more elderly lady would touch his face and coo “Oh my, Will darling, you’ve grown so much, say, will you give Auntie Blythe a kisskiss!” he would slap that someone. Definitely.

Oh yeah, Will. That was something that was different this year. While Hugo and Felix were still sitting at  _their_ table in the darkest corner, away from all the others, they were now accompanied by their youngest brother.

Will was seated between the two of them and would from time to time shoot glances at Cecilia and Heather (god why did everyone in their family had to have a posh names kink?), their cousins who were not joyfully dancing with him anymore. Instead they would sit next to their boring husbands and try to calm down their annoying crying babies. They led such normal lives now, Will couldn’t believe it.

The three White brothers sighed in union and Felix reached for the wine bottle to refill their glasses. Yeah, that had changed, too.

Other than with 50, with 60 years you have long ago given up on pretending to be still young and party. Beer and whisky have been exchanged for wine, instead of leather jackets they wore cardigans and expensive jewellery and the numer one talking topic moved from past parties to who had just died and who will die next.

"Is it just me or do these parties get more depressing from year to year?," Felix asked.

Hugo emptied his freshly refilled wine glass in one go as an answer. He grabbed for the bottle that was still in Felix’s hand. Accidentally their fingers touched and the soft brush made the little hairs on Hugo’s arm stir.

Surprised by the not so meaningless touch Felix looked up and met his brother’s eyes. He then put his thumb in his mouth to wet it. Hugo looked at Felix in astonishment but Felix’s intentions soon became clear to him when his older brother’s hand approached Hugo’s lips and Felix started to wipe away the dried remainders of the red wine from the corners of Hugo’s mouth.

If anyone else had tried to do this Hugo would have slapped their hands because he was not a baby anymore but Felix’s touch was gentle and at the same time electrifying.

Felix’s caress made Hugo want to admit that he didn’t wipe the wine away by himself on purpose.

"Thanks, man, owe you," he said to Felix with a meaningful look.

Will, who sat between his brothers, shifted nervously and got his brothers’ attention this way.

"Oh boy…," Felix sighed and Will looked from one brother to the other, trying to figure out their little game.

Just as he opened his mouth to ask a question Hugo lifted his legs and placed them on Will’s lap. Will squeaked. He’d completely forgotten that Hugo was like this sometimes.

Will felt slightly uncomfortable in this new position. Hugo’s long legs were not only dangerously close to his crotch, they were also quite on display for Will, who admired the slenderness and the slinky shape of them.

Will sometimes was a bit jealous of Hugo since he had the same skinny body like Felix while Hugo had muscles, defined arms, those legs and an ass that was damn fine.

Oh god, when had the party gotten so boring that Will had started to fantasize about Hugo’s butt? He needed to stop. But judging by the dreamy look on his face Felix had the same thoughts as Will.

Trying to act like Hugo’s behaviour was not bothering Will at all, he put his arm around Hugo’s waist to support his weight. Hugo happily accepted the invitation and shifted until he was positioned in a more comfortable way. Of course that meant that his legs would rub over the area of Will’s crotch. Will had to inhale sharply.

Just in that moment their Aunt (or whatever) Helena pooped up behind them with a camera in her hands. Will sighed annoyed but Hugo and Felix were grinning.

“Oh look at my favourite boys! Do your Auntie a favour and pose for a little picture alrighty?,” she asked in a high-pitched voice. Felix immediately took the opportunity to use her request as an excuse to wrap his arm around Will’s shoulder and put his legs on Will’s lap, too. Or well, more on Hugo’s legs.

“That’s so lovely of you! You are still the same little cutie-pies like when you were younger. Oh and Will, you always loooooved cuddling with your brothers! I remember you always refused to take a bath on your own! Always screaming for your brothers, the naked little bum … And I don’t even want to start with you never being able to sleep alone in a bed! Oh my! Fe, dear, tell me, does Billy still sleep with you?”

Felix chuckled, trying to keep his charismatic image, Hugo laughed loudly and Will wanted to die. He simply wanted to die of shame.

Hugo was laughing so hard, he slapped his leg and stroked Will’s hair.

“Oh Billy-Boy, tell me, do you still sleep with Felix?!,” Hugo couldn’t stop giggling from all the awesome puns he made.

Their aunt looked a little bit confused.

“Well Hugo-Bear, I still remember very clearly that you always loved to take off your trousers and run around the house like the naked little monkey you were…!”

Now Felix and Will had to join Hugo’s laughter. Felix pulled himself together the first.

“He still does that, Aunt Helena! Just last week I paid him an unannounced visit, opened the door with the spare key I always keep and he was dancing to the Scissor Sisters around the house completely starkers! What a sight!”

If it wasn’t for Hugo’s legs on his lap, Will would have fallen off his chair, he was laughing so hard. Mainly to distract himself from the mental image of his brother dancing around his flat in nothing but his birthsuit.

“Is that true, dear? Hugo, as a man of your age, you should know that this is not an appropriate behaviour! What should your wife think of you?!,” Aunt Helena reproached her nephew.

“Maybe  _I actually was expecting_ you…,” Hugo mumbled past Will to Felix. Will wasn’t sure if he understood right.

“No worries, dear Auntie! Firstly I don’t have a wife or a girlfriend or that kind of things and secondly, you would be proud of me, I was cleaning my flat! And I just happened to not have an apron around and I didn’t want to get my clothes dirty. Yeah,” Hugo explained, biting his tongue while Felix was secretly smirking.

Their aunt blushed.

Suddenly Aunt Helena’s younger sister, Aunt Harriet, approached them and gave them all a confusing look. Oh yeah, maybe because they were still a pile of limbs.

“Helena, that’s where you’ve been gone! Don’t you know that you’re not allowed to wander off on your own anymore? Come, let’s go back to our table… Sorry boys!,” Harriet say and led the slightly senile woman back to her seat.

A minute later she came back with a bag.

“Totally forget to give you this, boys. It’s a little present, I know how lame these birthdays can get…Have fun!,” she said to the brothers.

Felix took his legs off of Will’s lap and took the bag. There was a bottle of expensive whisky in it. Felix slightly remembered something about Aunt Harriet being married to the co-owner of  _Whyte and Mackay._ No wonder there was always enough whisky at family parties.

Hugo’s eyes lit up when he spotted the bottle.

Harriet winked at them and left. Suddenly she was the brothers’ favourite auntie.

Since alcohol had become their elixir of life over the past years the bottle was soon emptied and the mood of the three White brothers has increased with every glass.

Now it didn’t bother Will anymore that Hugo was playing footsie with him under the table and that Felix’s casual touches were more frequent and not so casual anymore. Will almost forgot about all the other people in the room.

Suddenly Felix broke the silence.

“I could use a smoke. You too?”

Hugo got up immediately and from the look in his eyes Will could tell that there was something more in Felix’s question, something that Will didn’t understand. Nevertheless he accompanied his brothers to the small garden behind the sports club.

It was a small bench, which meant that they had to sit very close to each other.

Felix put three cigarettes in his mouth and lit them all. Then he passed two to his brothers.

In silence they smoked their cigs until Felix suddenly laughed.

“This is so déjà vu…”

“Yeah man…It’s been ten years. Exactly,” Hugo replied with a dreamy voice and blew smoke rings into the cold winter air. Will couldn’t help it, he had to stare at Hugo’s lips.

“Wait…,” he asked with a hoarse voice. “What happened ten years ago?”

“Do you really want to know?,” Felix asked in a seductive manner, staring deep into Will’s blue eyes and almost sucking on his cig.

“Well, it was Uncle Graham’s 50th birthday and Hugo and I were bored out of our minds…,” Felix began telling the tale. Will felt 8 again when Felix would always tell him stories before going to bed.

“We were sitting right on this bench, just having shared an amazing spliff, hadn’t we, Hugo?”

Hugo nodded with a grin on his face. Felix continued.

“And then this happened…”, he said, quickly turned his head and kissed Hugo on the lips.

To Will’s surprise it wasn’t a quick peck on the lips. It was more like championship-snogging.

Of course Hugo wouldn’t just sit there and let Felix explore his mouth. Hugo put his left hand in Felix’s curly hair and eagerly responded the kiss.

The way his brothers were making out was radiating a sense of familiarity that made Will’s guts tingle and his temperature rise.

He gently stroked the soft skin of Hugo’s cheek and Hugo got the hint. With one last pull at Felix’s upper lip, Hugo’s mouth made space for Will’s curious lips.

Felix kissed Will in a more gentle way than Hugo but it still sent shivers down Will’s spine, especially when Hugo started to leave butterfly kisses on Will’s neck.

When they had to part and catch air, Felix smiled happily at his younger brothers.

“Now there’s something in these boring family parties…,” he said. Will nodded, still not fully believing what was happening.

“We’ve grown up with it,” Hugo added.

“Now I know and that’s enough talking for now. I would like some more of the snogging part, if that’s alright with you?”


End file.
